


Talking Only Me and You

by FaerieBerii



Series: All the Pain Was Worth It [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Plays Guitar, Dorks, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieBerii/pseuds/FaerieBerii
Summary: It's June 15th, the one day of the year that's always been rough for Castiel - at least since 2011. Dean doesn't know this tidbit of information and comes over to take Cas out for the evening. Too bad Cas has other plans for the two of them.Takes place during Chapter 13 of It's Easier to Run. Could possibly be read as a stand alone, but not recommended.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: All the Pain Was Worth It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/155537
Kudos: 5





	Talking Only Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that this was published on June 15 is completely coincidental 😶 I honestly wasn't paying attention to the date until I did notice the date... but anyway. Look! I'm contributing to the series! I'm doing a thing~ 
> 
> Also, Young Folks is the OG whistle song... Just saying ✌🏻  
> -Fae Bee

It was June 15th, 2015. Lisa and Ben had decided to go to her parents for the weekend, which meant Dean was free for the weekend. He told Castiel that he had used the excuse that someone (aka him) needed to keep an eye on things. However, the moment they were out of town, Dean was on his way to Castiel’s apartment.

Ever since the younger man’s birthday, he’d been addicted to spending time with him. Everything about him made Dean realize everything could be better. The blue of his eyes pushed all the gray clouds from his blue skies. The shine from his gummy smile brightened those skies, even on the stormiest days, when he just needed a shoulder to lean on.

Yep, Castiel was pretty damn awesome.

Pulling up to the apartment, not wanting to seem _too_ eager, he took his time getting out and walking to the stairs… then ran taking them two at a time. When he arrived at the door, gasping for air, he thought back to that idea of not wanting to seem too eager and knew that it had been a great idea. He also thought back to a New Year’s resolution of something about cardio, but eh.

Smoothing his shirt and hair, double checking for sweat stains (you never know), deeming himself perfectly presentable, he knocked on the door. Then waited.

And waited.

Frowning and checking his watch, _yep on time_ , he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. Shrugging, he let himself, relishing in the blast of cool air that welcomed him. Looking around the living room, and peeking in the kitchen, he found them completely void of both apartment occupants.

“Cas, you home? Thought you said to be here at 5…” his mouth suddenly lost the ability the form words, the ones ready to come out stopping any others like a rear-end collision. He was rooted in place, only able to do a jaw drop, at the sight of the man he’d been in search for.

Because holy fuck Dean felt overdressed and like he was in formal wear compared to Cas.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Castiel had spent the whole day burning off his nervous energy cleaning the already clean apartment. Every new speck of dust was attacked with ferocity, a spot on the kitchen floor was intensely scrubbed away, and he vacuumed four times to make sure _nothing_ was on the carpet. This had to be perfect because this would be the first time they would’ve been alone since his birthday. It was also 4 years since _that_ day, but he didn’t want to think about that right now.

Scrubbing at a spot on the kitchen floor, that he was now realizing was part of the tile, Castiel jumped at the sound of knocking. “ _Shit!_ It can’t be that late… can it?” he whispered to himself, grabbing his phone to check the time.

4:59 pm

“Sonofvabitch… of course he’d be on time. Why wouldn’t he be?” Putting the mop up, trying to be as quiet as possible, Castiel crept to his room. Closing the door behind him with a gentle click, he looked down at himself and frowned. There was no time for a thorough shower, and he had to get out there soon.

Racing to the bathroom, stripping on the way, he turned on the shower and jumped in. The urge to yelp was strong with the young man. But he kept it in and did a quick scrub with his favorite bodywash. Jumping out, he dried off while running to the dresser to get dressed. This was gonna be the actual tricky part.

Opening one drawer he pulled out an oversized t-shirt with angel wings on the front, another drawer provided a pair of black lounge pants, the last drawer… Castiel smirked and went with it. _In for a penny and all that shit._

Stepping out of his room and walking down the hallway, he saw Dean checking the rooms. He couldn’t help but admire him from his spot in the shadows. There was no way that anyone, not even Lisa, would believe that such a loud, garish man could move with the grace he was witnessing right now. Dean had been holding out on him.

When Dean called out for him, he decided it was time to stop hiding and face the music. He was expecting Dean to quirk an eyebrow at Castiel’s sloppy attire, joke about it, and worse come to worse… flat out laugh in his face. The one thing he wasn’t expecting when he stepped out in front of Dean was for the older man’s eyes to glaze over, his mouth to go slack-jawed.

So keeping it simple and using small words, Castiel officially started the night.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. Um… wow. I’d thought about taking you out, but honestly, I’m okay with this,” he growled, reaching out and fingering the hem of Castiel’s shirt. Lifting up the shirt enough to get a glimpse of those gracious abs and precious tuft of hair that trailed down below the waistband of the low laying pants. Oh hell yeah, forget going out, Castiel was about to be a four course meal.

But Castiel started backing away, eyes sparkling mischievously. “My heaven’s no, Dean! I could never live with myself if I’d thought for one minute, I had ruined your plans.” Taking off his shirt and dropping it on the floor, he sashayed to his bedroom. “I’ll just go change and be back in two shakes a lil ole lambs’ tail,” he continued, drawing out a thick southern accent.

“Ruined plans? Two shakes of a what now? Huh? Cas?” He followed behind him hurriedly, eyes on the ass in front of him, pouting. “It’s fine really. We can stay here and just hang… out?” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yep, hang out.”

Castiel turned around, pants around his ankles, leaving him standing there in nothing but a pair of red lace panties. One’s that had been a gift from none other than the man in front of him. And by the looks of it, he really did appreciate his gift.

The panties sat high on his waist, the color standing out perfectly against his alabaster skin. The wet spot on the front growing from the precum that was leaking from his aching cock. The look that Dean was giving him combined with the fact that he’d never worn such a thing before, was making it worse. Dean needed to get over here and do something about it right now.

“I was just changing into something more presentable. What did you have planned sweet cheeks?” Castiel winked and turned back around to look for a nicer pair of pants, thus showing off ass, and getting a pained groan in response. “Dean?”

And that was it.

Dean stalked across the room, dropped to his knees behind Castiel, and took both ass cheeks in his hands, rolling them up and out. With each roll, the fabric began to wedge between his cheek, turning the cheeky styled panty into a makeshift thong. Castiel yelped and jumped when he was spread wide and the piece of material was relocated with a sharp set of teeth.

Bending at the waist, giving him better access, he moaned at the feel of Dean’s tongue swiping across his hole. Repeatedly. And he may have screamed at being spanked, ass turning pinker than his face, while Dean’s tongue thrust in and out of him.

They found several kinks by the time they finally came out of the room, both men giving into the growling stomachs.

“You got a little something right there,” Dean smirked at Castiel, who blinked at him from over their pizza, eyes wide and owlish. “Right there, you definitely have something.” He pointed to a corner of his mouth, mirroring where pizza sauce had gathered.

Cas stuck his tongue out lick the wrong side of his mouth. “I feel like we’ve done this skit before, Dean, and it’s still not funny.” Furrowing his eyebrows, he stretched his tongue out more, licking around the entirety of his mouth, only to end up with a snickering Dean. “You know what… Fuck you!”

Balling up a napkin, he tossed it at Dean and beaned him on the head. Which led to Cas getting hit on the nose with a different napkin. Then Dean getting tackled and grabbing Cas by the waist, pulling him down and finally kissing away that damned pizza sauce.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Leaning back against the bottom of the couch, Dean sat on the floor in the living room with his guitar. He had left it in baby with plans of playing tonight after a romantic dinner. Well, they did have dinner at least, so Dean ran downstairs to get it.

Castiel sat across from him, humming along as Dean’s fingers strummed the chords. The song was familiar and, when he finally caught on, Castiel grinned and began mouthing the lyrics until Dean looked him straight in the eyes and sang, " _So excuse me forgettin’ b_ _ut these things I do, y_ _ou see I’ve forgotten..._

Pausing his ministrations, Castiel caught on quickly and softly whispered _if they’re green_ in his best singing voice.

Dean smiled and began playing once again, singing the rest of the verse, " _Or they’re blue._ _Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean, y_ _ours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen."_

Finishing up the song, Dean sat the guitar down gently on the floor. Stretching his legs out and arms up in the air, it only took a moment to find himself with a lap full of Castiel. And before he could say anything, Cas grabbed his face, tilted it up, and stared into his eyes searching for something. The blue eyes that were normally a light, cobalt blue, were now a dark intense sapphire. Dean felt like Castiel was searching into his soul, and he was more than happy to let him in.

Then Castiel finally kissed him and he will deny it until his dying day that his toes curled. Because Dean Winchester did not do that cliched chick flick shit.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Castiel was in love.

100%.

Pressing his lips to Dean’s, he made sure he put his newfound admiration into the kiss, he kissed him with all the love he felt. And, if he imagined that Dean was kissing him back with just as much feeling, well, he kept that thought to himself.

A summer breeze danced through Dean’s hair while he combed his fingers through Castiel’s. After such a perfect day, he didn’t want this night to end. Keeping his head pillowed on Dean’s lap, Cas rolled onto his back, looked up at Dean, and started whistling. Dean raised an eyebrow watching Cas’s foot keep time to the beat he was whistling.

“Can you whistle?” Castiel asked out of the blue, now humming the tune. Dean responded by bringing his unoccupied hand to his mouth, placing a couple of fingers in his mouth, and blowing out a high pitched wolf whistle.

Castiel rolled (flailed) off his lap in shock from the sound. Of course, that’s when Dean started laughing. “ _Asshole!_ ” He pinched the jerk on the leg. “Why’d you do that?! Are you trying to kill me today?” Grumbling he stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony, looking out at the lights around town.

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, a head resting on top of his. The tune he was originally whistling could be heard from above him, tugging a smile from his lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Forgive me?” Dean kissed the top of his head and went back to whistle the song.

Relaxing into Dean’s arms, he nodded and whistled in response to him. “Dean…

“ _If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be, would you go along with someone like me? If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history, would you go along with someone like me?_ “

Dean was quiet, and not able to stand it, Castiel began to hum.

“ _I did before and had my share, it didn’t lead nowhere. I would go along with someone like you. It doesn’t matter what you did, who you were hanging with. We could stick around and see this night through.”_ Dean responded in a hushed voice, unsure about the lyrics. Castiel placed his hands on his hands where they rested on his waist and swayed to the beat of the song he began whistling again.

 _“Usually when things has gone this far, people tend to disappear. No one will surprise me unless you do.”_ Dean tensed behind him, but then relaxed and turned him around so they were eye to eye.

 _“I can tell there’s something goin’ on, hours seems to disappear. Everyone is leaving, I’m still with you.”_ The way that Dean sang, Cas would almost think he was speaking the words directly to him. But that was ridiculous… Wasn’t it? _“It doesn’t matter what we do, where we are going to. We can stick around and see this night through.”_ Hefting Castiel up around his waist and walking inside, Dean left the balcony door open to let the breeze in. It had started raining at some point and the coolness was greatly appreciated right now.

 _“And we don’t care about their own faults, talkin’ ‘bout our own style. All we care ‘bout is talking, talking only me and you.”_ Setting Cas down on the couch, Dean went around turning lights off and double checking locks before coming back to cuddle with him. “So wanna talk? I mean, it’s not every day that someone gets the undivided attention of one, Dean Winchester, MPD.”

“MPD? You’re gonna have to explain that one Winchester, because I’m coming up with so many not good things.” He dodged a pillow to the head by rolling to the floor and staying there. “Well, Mr. MPD? What are you packing up there?”

Castiel squealed as the mechanic, pillow talker (really?!), daddy that is Dean Winchester, climbed over him to join him on the floor. They didn’t do much talking after that.

When Kevin came home later that night, he found the two men sleeping soundly on the floor. Castiel was nestled on top of Dean, his face pressed into the crook of Dean’s neck, while Dean was snoring soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Work title comes from the song "[Young Folks](https://youtu.be/OIRE6iw-ws4)" by Peter Bjorn and John


End file.
